Mierda me he enamorado
by Darbri
Summary: Pues si, yo Menma Namikaze me he enamorado de mi adorado tormento Hinata Hyuuga. Mierda me he enamorado. Feliz dia de San Valentin, Para: Lulu Mariana. Comunidad Irresistible Naranja.


**Hola a todos, aquí Darbri. Sé que quieren matarme porque no he puesto nada desde hace meses sobre Nomeo y Hulieta y están en todo su derecho de tirarme tomates o incluso sillas *las recibe con dolor TT-TT* sin embargo, estamos en una ocasión completamente distinta esta vez ^^ Este es un regalo (¡SI ES UN REGALO!) a mi querida Lulu Mariana (si te llamo mi querida, jeje soy muy informal y tomo confianza rápidamente :D), espero te guste mucho este fic creo que desde que leí que me tocaba escribir sobre un MenHina no he hecho más que pensar en ello y resulto esto :D espero te guste a mi me pareció cómico jeje **

**Feliz Día de San Valentín a todos**

**Intercambio de Regalos de la comunidad: Irresistible Naranja 3 **

**Para: Lulu Mariana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mierda, me he enamorado**

**Menma's Pov:**

-Debo preguntarte que mierda haces aquí o lo responderás tu mismo luego Namikaze?

-Digamos que he venido para dar un paseo, ¿te subes?

-¿A esa cosa? por favor me he montado en cosas más largas y grandes que esa bazofia a la que osas llamar moto.

-Cuando dices largas y grandes te refieres a los muchos penes que te has mamado o a las limosinas baratas a las cuales accedes montarte.

-Bastardo.

-Perra.

Y de nuevo estábamos en esa situación empalagosa, empalagosa por el simple hecho de que debo rebajarme y humillarme presentándome en el lumbral de su lujosa y cara puerta con mi amada moto esperando a que a la princesa Hyuuga se le dé por salir así sea unos minutos conmigo, si lo sé no tiene nada de empalagosa pero para mí, Menma Namikaze, el chico más arrogante de todo el instituto Konoha Gakuen Den sí que lo es. Y lo es aun mas cuando dije en el instituto que jamás saldría con una chica como ella. Vale sí, pero solo lo dije porque Sakura me tenia harto de tanto psicoanálisis con respecto a mis sentimientos por la chica Hyuuga.

-Sabes Namikaze desde hace ya un tiempo me había preguntado qué rayos te estaba sucediendo supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta ¿no es así?

-Puede ser, averígualo HI-ME-CHAN- Puedo ver como hace un gesto de desagrado cuando la llamo de esa forma, la conozco perfectamente ese entrecejo en su níveo rostro y la mueca en sus labios no son nada comparado con la cara de muerte que dirige a mi cada vez que la tomo por la cintura en el instituto pero por mucho que intente resistirse sabe que está completa y rotundamente loca por mí.

-No me llames así Menma te lo advierto y creo que está más que claro que odio decir las cosas dos veces.

-Yo también lo odio, asique sal de una buena vez y móntate- digo mientras le lanzo una sonrisa zorruna y extiendo el casco de repuesto que tengo, parece dudar por unos momentos. Mira dentro de su casa que digo casa, ¡SU SUPER MANSION DE RICACHONA! Me pregunto si su padre hace parte de la Yakuza japonesa no es normal que un hombre común y corriente viva de esta forma y no tenga ningún tipo de problemas con la ley por ello.

-De acuerdo, veamos por qué tanta insistencia en querer salir- No puedo evitar emocionarme cuando veo que va en busca de su chaqueta lila mientras se pone sus botas negras que le llegan hasta el muslo, estúpida y sensual Hinata porque tiene que ser endemoniadamente sexy y atrayente- Oye despierta quieres, deja de verme las tetas y arranca de una buena vez.

-Hmp, ya quisieras tu que te viera las tetas sabes prefiero las planas a las postizas- Round 1

-Pues yo prefiero a un hombre que tenga el pene pequeño a uno que tenga que ser sometido a cirugías para alargarlo- Round 2

-Las cirugías de penes no existen mujer.

-Eso no es lo que me comento tu padre cuando estabas recuperándote de una cirugía de último momento muy sospechosa MEN-CHAN- Round 3, Ganadora: Hinata Hyuuga

-Tsk, que demonios hacías en mi casa Hyuuga- Hago rugir la moto y acelero a toda velocidad viendo como mi acompañante se esfuerza por no aferrarse a mí por la velocidad a la que vamos, en cambio se agarra de los sujetadores que se encuentran debajo de su asiento. Mierda. Me hubiese gustado poder sentir sus brazos sobre mi cintura, era una de las cosas que pretendía que hiciera ya que estamos en mi moto supongo que no salió como lo esperaba.

-¡Mierda Menma! ¡Quisieras bajarle un poco estoy que me caigo desde aquí!

-Lo siento preciosa pero solo hay una forma para que disfrutes el viaje

-¿Y es?

-Sujétate fuertemente a mi cintura a menos que quieras ser parte del pavimento- puedo escuchar perfectamente como suelta un gruñido bajo, se que le molesta bajar la guardia conmigo y abrazarme no es nada más que un puñal a su orgullo Hyuuga, orgullo que quiero que desaparezca así sea un poco cuando este conmigo. Veo como rápidamente se suelta de los sujetadores y abraza mi cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello y de alguna forma así es.

-Jeje, no es tan malo no crees.

-Idiota.

-Relájate un poco e intenta sentir la brisa en tu cuerpo, es una de las pocas sensaciones que puedes percibir cuando vas en moto, además la adrenalina del momento siempre ha sido excitante no te parece.

-Creo que tenemos conceptos muy diferentes hacia las cosas que nos excitan Namikaze.

Hmp esta mujer no hace nada más que ¡sacarme de mis casillas! Es más que obvio que Sakura no tenía razón al parecer si se equivoca, después de todo es humano ¿no? Mierda. Si tan solo Hinata dejara de pegar sus pechos a mi espalda no me distraería tanto, no tengo la culpa de que esta mujer tenga un cuerpo de infarto. Esta perra bastarda que me ha flechado desde el primer día que cruzamos miradas, les sonara cursi pero la verdad es que desde que mire fijamente esos ojos perlas no he dejado de pensar en ellos y lo lindo que se ven a la luz de la luna. Mi princesa de nieve esta que se derrite del miedo allá atrás.

-No sabía que le tuvieras tanto miedo a una estupidez como lo es la velocidad Hime-chan.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

Miro por encima de mi hombro y veo su rostro tenso por el nerviosismo y su orgullo, no puedo evitar una sonrisita que ella logra escuchar acto seguido recibo un fuerte manotazo en el hombro derecho haciendo que pierda un poco el control de la moto. Rápidamente reacciono intentando controlar nuevamente la pesada máquina y deseando no estrellarme en el intento mientras la princesa Hyuuga no hace más que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y pegar todo su cuerpo al mio aferrándose como un koala. Hmp creo que debería empezar a llamarla koala, los koalas se aferran mucho a las cosas que los hacen sentir seguros y tienen un carácter del demonio cuando alguien intenta arrebatarles cosas. Cuando por fin tengo el control de la moto siento como el cuerpo de la chica se relaja un poco ¡Casi me estrello por su culpa!

-¡Mierda Menma te he dicho que le bajes a la velocidad casi nos estrellamos por tu culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?!, ¡¿Quien fue la que me dio el manotazo en primer lugar?!

-Tsk, te digo que bajes la velocidad imbécil

-¿Mas rápido?, De acuerdo- Aumento la velocidad considerablemente mientras veo que se encuentra más asustada, me encanta tenerla así indefensa bajo mi merced- ¡Agh! Mmm, ¡Mierda! ¡Pero que mierda te pasa mujer acaso quieres que nos estrellemos!- ¡me ha mordido! La muy loca me ha mordido ¿pero qué rayos le pasa a esta mujer?

-Eso me sonó mas a un sonido orgásmico a uno de dolor MEN-CHAN, no me digas que te pongo nervioso- Mierda, he caído. Esa sonrisa no es señal de buenas mañanas, sacara sus garras lo se y ahora soy yo el que está a su merced.

-Por favor, ¿tu a mi?

-¿Ah sí?- Mierda. Mierda. Puedo sentir que su cuerpo ya no está tenso, no está para nada tenso- Ah- Mierda. Ha juntado demasiado nuestros cuerpos, puedo sentir sus pechos detrás de ese top de rejillas eso significa que se ha quitado su chaqueta gigantesca. Demonios- M-Menma… P-por favor ba-baja la velocidad… ¿S-si? V-vas muy rápido

-Hi-hinataaghh, ¡Mierda mujer saca tus manos de ahí! Ugh nos terminaremos estrellando- Siento como las pequeñas pero sofisticadas manos de la princesa koala se adentran cada vez más en mi pantalón, palpando y sobando lentamente mi miembro. No puedo evitar no soltar suspiros cuando lo hace provocando en ella una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Nee pero Menma me da miedo la velocidad, Onegaii- Ese estúpido timbre de voz tan seductor me está ganando… un momento, Ha-Ha la venganza es dulce.

-Asique la princesita Hyuuga si le tiene miedo a algo después de todo.

-¿Eh?, ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! Ahora te exijo que bajes la ¡velocidAAAAAAAAAAAAD! ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Un minuto- Coño se me ha escapado- Dijiste que me querías…

-No claro que no.

-Si si lo dijiste.

-No no lo dije.

-Tu… Me quieres.

-Quisieras dejar de sonreír de esa manera me pones nervioso, Tsk.

-Es porque me quieres y te pongo nervioso, Jeje tanto es que hasta bajaste la velocidad que considerado eres Men-chan.

-Quisieras callarte.

-No.

-Ugh, está bien ya llegamos.

-¿Jum? La playa, tanto alboroto para llevarme a la playa vamos Menma pensé que harías otra cosa, no se llevarme algún otro sitio- Bajo de mi motocicleta y retiro mi casco dejando que mi cabello negro caiga sobre mi frente y mi nuca, no puedo evitar sentir los ojos de mi acompañante sobre mi por más que ella quiera evitarlo no puede quitarme la mirada de encima. Como una jugarreta procedo a quitarme la chamarra escucho perfectamente como deja escapar un suspiro mientras ve mi torso no quisiera presumir pero debo decir que lo tengo bien trabajado, dirijo mi rostro hacia el de ella y veo reflejado en sus ojos un deje de deseo. Me encanta hacer esto.

-Quisieras bajarte de una buena vez, hay algo que quiero enseñarte y está en la playa asique ahora bájate- Veo como sale de su trance y me mira con mala cara.

-Si sabes que existen mejores formas de tratar a los damas.

-Yo te veo más como una puta barata.

PAFF

De acuerdo lo merecía, mierda que la princesa koala golpea fuerte me ha dejado la mano marcada. Menudo carácter, me pregunto quién ganaría en un combate mi madre o mi futura esposa.

-Maldito hijo de puta.

-¡Deja de insultar a mi madre!

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARME!

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR!

-¡TU ERES EL QUE ESTA GRITANDO TARADO!

-¡PERRA!

-¡BASTARDO!

-¡YA ESTA! Se acabo el niño bueno ahora conocerás a Namikaze Menma- me lanzo sobre ella y le hago una llave haciendo que se retuerce debajo de mi, hago que su muñeca quede doblada sobre su espalda puedo escucharla soltar unas que otra maldición por lo bajo mientras intenta soltarse de mi agarre. Hago que se incorpore sin dejar de presionar sobre su espalda. No puede quejarse tanto hago la suficiente presión como para inmovilizarla sin hacerle mucho daño.

-¡Ugh! Mierda Menma suéltame

-No

-Te digo que me sueltes ¡Kyaa! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ugh! Deja de patearme

-Entonces suéltame imbécil

-No- suelta un bufido cansado, supongo que se canso de forcejear en esta posición

-¿Adonde me llevas?

-Es un secreto

-Esto es un secuestro- ¿Tsk pero qué clase de imaginación tiene esta chica?

-Fuiste tú la que se monto en mi motocicleta en primer lugar

-En mi defensa no hubiese aceptado sino me hubieras echado esa sonrisa zorruna tuya que tanto me gusta- Espera… dijo sonrisa zorruna que le tanto le gusta

-Asique yo te gusto eh

-Si

-Hmp

-Deja esa sonrisa de arrogancia que tienes tarado, ya que yo también te gusto no es así

-Bueno he de decir que tu cuerpo me pone a millón- le digo sin perder ese tono de orgullo que me caracteriza

-Imbécil- Adoro cuando pone esa cara de pocos amigos se ve tan sexy cuando no me soporta como desearía tirarla a la arena y hacerla mía ahí mismo…

-Listo aquí es- Dejo el agarre que tengo en su espalda y veo como mira el lugar mientras abre sus ojos poco a poco no creyéndose lo que tiene al frente. Nos encontramos un poco lejos de donde dejamos la moto y estamos más cerca al mar, la arena está un poco húmeda lo que da un ambiente perfecto para contemplar aquel escenario donde nos conocimos por primera vez.

**Flash Back**

Era un 14 de febrero, en la playa se podían ver algunos bañadores todos en parejas riéndose o jugando en el mar, otros le cantaban serenatas y en cambio otros simplemente se acostaban en la arenas y se miraban fijamente. Para Menma Namikaze eso era más que asqueroso y tedioso no sabía porque les era tan importante a todas esas personas el hecho de tener que pasar un día común y corriente con alguien más y tener que dar todos sus salarios al comprarle algo a alguien solo porque un tonto día se acercaba era tonto, más que tonto era humillante dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no era más que dejarse atraer por los problemas.

Estaba en la playa solo porque su familia pensó que era el sitio con menos tortolos. Error. Pero ya que se le podía hacer dudaba mucho de que con un pataleta se pudieran largar de ahí de una buena vez decidió dejar las cosas como estabas y se puse en marcha para hacer un recorrido a la orilla del mar, al menos eso lo relajaba. Podía divisar a su familia a lo lejos mientras montaban las cosas para el almuerzo el emprendió su camino y no miro atrás. Sentir la brisa y la sal del mar en su rostro era una de las pocas cosas que lo tranquilizaban y le daban paz, no sabía porque pero todo le fastidiaba y molestaba. Quizá los genes salieron defectuosos en el pero poco le importaba simplemente quería huir lejos de todo y todos estar solo y tranquilo.

Entonces diviso un poco a lo lejos una cueva *Perfecto* pensó ahí estaría solo y sin nadie que lo molestara, pero entonces cuando se estaba acercando pudo ver el reflejo de unos destellos negros azulados por un momento decidió irse antes de acercarse lo suficiente pero algo en esos destellos le llamaban la atención, dio unos pasos más y pudo escuchar como una pequeña niña no más de 12 años estaba llorando fuertemente mientras se aferraba a lo que parecía ser un pedazo de trapo negro, la pequeña tenía la cara roja casi tan roja como el cabello de su madre y sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas, su cabello era corto negro azulado un color muy raro pero se veía muy débil e indefensa. Menma vio con detenimiento como la pequeña abría sus ojos para secárselos un intento en vano pues mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojitos perlas violáceas, Menma jamás había visto ese color de ojos en una persona y no pudo simplemente no quedar flechado por esos ojos. La pequeña tiembla un poco al escuchar una rama crujir y se levanta de inmediato en un intento por huir.

-¡Eh espera!- La pequeña hace caso omiso a lo que le dice Menma, por lo que este va tras ella y logra tomarla de la muñeca haciendo que la chica se voltee. De inmediato Menma se arrepiente de su acto la pequeña está muy dolida puede sentirlo en sus ojos y sus lagrimas son prueba de ello. Menma no soporta verla de esa manera y sin más la abraza.

La pequeña no puede creerse lo que está pasando, un chico desconocido la esta abrazando y no solo eso le esta acariciando el cabello en un intento de consolarla no puede evitar temblar ante el contacto y solo se deja hacer, solloza mas fuerte sobre el hombro del chico mientras este solo la abraza mas fuerte esperando a que la joven se calme un poco para poder entablar una conversación con ella. Pasadas unos quince minutos por fin siente que los sollozos de la chica se han relajado y son menos frecuentes que en un comienzo, se aparta lentamente de ella para verla al rostro. Si está más calmada, sin embargo, su rostro sigue rojo

-¿Estas mejor?

-S-si, Gra-gracias

-Tranquila, ahora dime ¿porque llorabas hace rato?

La chica parece dudar y empieza a jugar con sus dedos mientras aparta la mirada de Menma, este solo la mira paciente esperando la respuesta de la chica, pero al ver que no muestra señales de vida suelta un suspiro cansado y estira su mano la chica sorprendida esconde un poco su rostro pero también extiende se mano en señal de saludo

-Mi nombre es Namikaze Menma

-Y-yo me llamo Hyuuga Hinata

-¿Puedo llamarte Hina?

-S-si

-Entonces Hina me dirás porque estabas llorando?

-Y-yo…

-Vamos Hina los amigos no se ocultan secretos entre si

-Somos amigos- dijo la chica muy sorprendida por la afirmación de Menma

-¿Que no me quieres de amigo?

-N-no, digo sí. Es decir

-Jeje- Menma se acerca a ella y le rodea los hombros con un brazo mientras la acerca a él. No sabe realmente porque lo hace pero siente una inmensa confianza con esta chica y al igual que la brisa del mar ella lo llena de paz- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? O preferirías quedarnos hablar en este lugar

-M-me gusta este lugar- Hinata no puede evitar sonrojarse con la cercanía de Menma

-De acuerdo entonces sentémonos y hablemos un poco te parece- Menma deja relucir una de sus más bellas sonrisas mientras Hinata lo mira completamente absorta y envuelta en esa sonrisa nunca antes vista- Entonces porque llorabas hace rato

-Es que mi madre ha muerto… y hace poco celebramos el aniversario de su muerte

-Ya veo, entonces llorabas por tu madre

-Ie, mi madre siempre ha sido mi fuente de fortaleza y siento que es un ángel que me protege siempre pero hoy…

-¿Hoy?

-Mi padre me ha regañado muy fuerte por ser débil… tengo una hermana menor llamada Hanabi y ella, bueno ella me ha ganado en innumerable veces. Ella es más fuerte que yo y es por eso que mi padre me odia- Menma podía ver unas pequeñas gotas asomarse por esos ojos perlas pero antes de ser derramadas les da un dulce beso en cada parpada dejando en shock a Hinata.

-No eres débil Hinata, simplemente no te has dado cuenta de tu gran fuerza. De seguro tu padre es uno de esos hombres soberbios que no te dan la oportunidad necesaria y en cambio te minimiza cuando estas con tu hermana no es así?

-Menma…

-Pues olvídalo date cuenta Hinata tu eres fuerte, simplemente debes tener más confianza en ti misma, entrena más duro proponte una meta y te aseguro que vencerás a tu hermana y dejaras con la boca callada a tu tonto padre- Hinata sentía que su corazón no cabia en su pecho, este chico. Este niñato que si apenas conocía le había dicho las palabras mas hermosas y alentadoras que había escuchado nunca. Entonces se fijo, esos ojos azules tan profundos, esa piel bronceada…

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Hinata's Pov**

…Y esos cabellos negros me habían hechizado. Me habían hechizado antes y me están hechizando ahora, fue gracias a él que me volví como soy ahora, fue gracias a él que recibí el respeto y porque no el temor de mi padre y de todo mi clan de una buena vez. Fue todo gracias a él y se lo tengo eternamente agradecido no puedo evitar no mirarlo ahora igual que antes a los ojos, a sus profundos orbes azules. Es cierto hemos cambiado ya no somos los mismos niños de 12 años de antes, ahora somos los jóvenes adultos de 18 con un pésimo carácter y un gran orgullo que de alguna forma nos une.

-¿Recuerdas ese día?

-Hmp- Siempre tan arrogante mira a otro lado ¿acaso está huyendo de mi mirada?

-¿Recuerdas que paso después? Cuando nosotros…

-Nos besamos… Claro que lo recuerdo

-Jeje, que idiota y pensar que fue contigo mi primer beso

-Te encanto no puedes negarlo- y como negarlo si fue y ha sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

-Este lugar es hermoso, no ha cambiado nada- puedo ver algunas marcas de deterioro por el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que vine a este lugar pero definitivamente el recuerdo sigue aquí, nuestra presencia sigue aquí. Porque Menma habrá querido traerme a este lugar. Menudo rollo.

-Te dije que no te arrepentirías de venir

-Nunca me dijiste eso…

-¿A no? Bueno en mi mente lo dije

-Jeje

-¿De qué te ríes?

Le muestro una de mis más sinceras sonrisas, esas pocas que solo se las muestro a las personas que son especiales para mí las cuales son casi nulas, deseo que sienta tan especial cuando este conmigo. Quizá el psicoanálisis de Sakura no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Veo que se pone un poco tenso con mi mirada por lo que prefiere apartarla, hago lo mismo y me fijo en la puesta de sol que pasa ante mis ojos. Es tan hermoso me recuerda tanto a él, tanto a aquel día…

-Men..- quedo con las palabras en el aire cuando le veo en el brazo lo que parece ser un trapo negro con una mancha roja en el medio, reconozco ese trapo negro a la perfección, es el pañuelo con el que me despedí de mi madre. Recuerdo que después de darnos nuestro primer beso se lo regale para que nunca se olvidara de mí…-Pensé que la habías desecho…

-Por que pensaste algo asi?

-Como no la llevabas mas pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, de alguna forma sentía que ese trapo viejo significaba nuestro secreto algo intimo entre los dos pero… aun lo conservas

-Digamos que tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a este "trapo viejo"

-Menma…

-Hinata sabes mejor que nadie que no soy del tipo romántico, de hecho hasta me da nauseas y dudo mucho que te guste el romanticismo y la verdad es qu mmmmmm

-Mejor cállate y bésame Namikaze

Y sin más lo beso, un beso profundo que demanda pasión y porque no amor, necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los míos, hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba probar estos suaves y carnosos labios del chico Namikaze. Diablos que besa genial, puedo sentir como sus manos me abrazan la cintura fuertemente mientras rodeo su cuello con mis manos revolviendo el cabello de su nuca haciendo más profundo el beso. Menma recorre mis labios con su lengua para después batallar con mi lengua en un profundo e intimo beso, nos acoplamos a la perfección. Muerdo su labio inferior mientras el toca mi espalda desnuda. No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido haciendo que nos separemos abruptamente. Diablos lo estaba disfrutando.

-Nee Menma, te gustaría vivir conmigo en una casa a la orilla del mar

Veo como se descoloca de un momento a otro. Adoro confundirlo de esa manera hasta puedo escuchar sus pensamiento "¡¿Acaso me está proponiendo que vivamos juntos?! Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. No estoy pensando, estoy haciendo todo menos pensar solo de imaginarme a los dos viviendo juntos" no puedo evitar reírme.

-Jeje, creo que tomare tu cara de desconcierto como un si eres tan tonto Namikaze y yo que te creía mas hombre acaso me habré equivocado de futuro esposo?

-Hmp… No seas tonta y no me vengas con cosas tan raras de un momento a otro HI-ME-CHAN!

-¡Tsk! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN DE ESA MANERA!

-¿Ah sí? No lo sabía- Dice con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz mientras ve como me resalta una venita en la frente, señal de impaciencia y mal humor. Le odio.

-Teme… mejor corre antes de que te mate

-Por favor, tu matarme a mí. Nunca en esta o en otra dimensión

/

-Achuuu-

-Oh no! ¿Na-naruto-kun estas bien?

-Eso creo quizá si me resfrié después de todo-

-Se-será mejor ir a casa. ¿Te parece si cocino Ramen para cenar?

-¡ME ENCANTARIA-TTEBAYO!

/

-Menma…

-Hinata…

-Tsk, idiota- Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la moto ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Pero entonces un torso desnudo y fuerte se impone ante mí. Mierda me he olvidado que Menma ha dejado su chamarra en la moto y yo mi chaqueta. Somos dos chicos jóvenes semidesnudos en la playa, bueno la idea no se me hace tan mala. Alzo la mirada y veo como Menma me mira, una mirada que suplica por atención, mierda me esta manipulando si tan solo sus ojos no fueran tan profundos, veo como lentamente se acerca a mí. Acerca sus labios hacia mi frente y la besa, luego mi nariz, mis mejillas hasta dejar un casto beso sobre mis labios intenta alejarse pero yo lo atraigo con mis manos para profundizar el beso.

Lo estrello contra una de las piedras más cercanas y le devoro los labios, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, siento sus manos sobre mi trasero lo masajea y aprieta fuertemente mientras me restriega contra su intimidad, emito un gemido sonoro contra sus labios. Sus ojos se oscurecen por la lujuria y la complicidad de la situación, lo sigo besando mientras lamo sus labios con mi lengua y succiono la suya. Escucho un gruñido bajo por parte de él y nos volteamos quedando yo entre la piedra y el, nos volvemos a besar cada vez mas y mas profundo. Besa y hace varios mordiscos y succiones a mi cuello dejando marcas rojas y moradas me está marcando como suya, sube mi perna derecha y la enrollo a su cadera puedo sentir su miembro a la perfección, es grande y está bastante dura. Ambos emitimos sonidos de placer con el contacto. El empieza a restregarse en mi mientras yo me dejo hacer, le aprieto el trasero para acercar más nuestras caderas y él se encarga de degustar mis pechos ahora al aire, no sé cómo pero se ha deshecho de mi top de rejillas y ahora solo puedo pensar en lo genial que se siente su lengua al succionar mi pecho derecho. Ya no puedo pensar me estoy dejando invadir por el placer del momento y es genial.

-Ugh Hinata

-Ahh, Menma sigue, Ahh no pares Ugh. Mas. Mas. Dame más Menmaaahh

Se detiene abruptamente.

-¿Que sucede?- Le digo mientras respiro entrecortadamente, me ha dejado sin aliento el muy desgraciado.

-Por más que quiera hacerte mía este no es el lugar apropiado para nuestra primera vez- Mierda tiene razón, pero por un momento realmente quería que lo hiciéramos no importaba si fuese aquí o en cualquier otro lugar simplemente quería sentirlo dentro de mi de una buena vez. Agh estaré de muy mal humor por mucho tiempo.

-Menma…

-Hina

-Te deseo…

-Estas pidiéndome que te lo haga aquí como a cualquier puta barata?

PAFF

-Bruto de mierda

-Jeje eres muy sexy Hyuuga

-Hmp tú no te quedas atrás Namikaze- le digo mientras le sonrió coquetamente

-De acuerdo oficialmente eres mía

-Eh?

-No voy a empezar a decirte chorradas sobre el amor y eso, simplemente a partir de ahora eres mi chica y punto- no me la creo…

-¿Se puede decir con el consentimiento de quien has decidido eso Namikaze?- Sin decir nada me besa nuevamente esta vez con mucho cuidado y muy despacio como queriendo degustar ese beso. Como deseo que dure para siempre. Realmente Menma tiene sus momentos.

-Tus gemidos de hace rato me lo demuestran- Adiós a los momentos de Menma

-Mierda… si tan solo quitaras esa sonrisa tan arrogante tuya

-¿Te deja sin respiración no es cierto?

-Tarado, mejor ve por mi top ¡Que no sé dónde diablos lo habrás botado en tu arranque de bestia!- Entonces veo como se fija en mis pechos ocultos tras mis brazos, ¿con que de pervertido eh?, dejo caer mis brazos y veo como sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa al ver mis grandes pechos al aire, mis pezones se han puesto erectos por la cálida brisa que pasa en esos momentos. Veo como traga fuerte cuando cruzo mis brazos por debajo de mis pechos.

-Mierda Hinata sino dejas de hacer eso no podre controlarme

-Quien dice que quiero que lo hagas- Digo con una voz un poco seductora

-Quieres tener mis hijos acaso- dice mientras se voltea y va en busca de mi top

-No me parece ni mala idea, sabes nuestro hijos saldrían preciosos

-Vamos póntelo- Me dice mientras me entrega mi top de rejillas lo tomo a regañadientes

-Jump, que asesino de momentos eres, primero con nuestro primer beso y ahora con nuestra primera vez

-Así que eres virgen

-Todos esos rumores no son más que mierda barata

-Jeje vamos pequeña te llevare a casa, quisiera tener conmigo a mi pene por un tiempo más antes de que tu padre me castre por llevarte tarde a tu casita.

-Si mi padre llegase a tocarte siquiera uno de esos cabellos negros tuyos juro que se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida- le digo mientras termino de ponerme el top y el se acomoda un poco sus pantalones.

-Uuu, la chica mala saca sus garras

-Ven a mi Namikaze- le digo mientras extiendo mis brazos y suavizo mi mirada, solo con el vale la pena hacerlo. El se acerca a mi lentamente y me abraza cuando esta cerca, nos quedamos así sintiendo el viento a nuestro alrededor, alzo su mentón y lo beso dulcemente pero muy profundo por mucho tiempo y cuando el aire se hace necesario se aparta de mí.

-Me dejas sin aliento Hyuuga

-Menma…

-Vamos te llevo

**Menma's Pov**

Enamorarse no es más que complicarse la vida con sentimientos baratos y cursilerías costosas, pero en un trasfondo es más que eso, ahora para mí. El amor es el sentimiento más poderoso que he sentido… suelo ser muy arrogante pero ella me acepta así, no. No es aceptación, es amor. Y es que si, me he enamorado Menma Namikaze se ha enamorado de su adorado tormento Hinata Hyuuga. Mierda me he enamorado.

Y justo un 14 de febrero, ¿Así o mas obra del destino?

.

.

.

**Espero que te haya gustado Lulu Mariana ^^**

**Por favor no me maten por no hacerle Lemon, pero a medida que vaya avanzando en los fics les prometo lemon jeje, sin más espero les haya gustado a todos y please déjenme uno que otro review TT-TT me gustan sus comentarios jeje les deseo buen dia y sigamos leyéndonos oki ;)**

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN  
(PORFIN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE THE WALKING DEAD! YA ERA HORA!)**


End file.
